<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmare by SweetBeet123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108688">Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123'>SweetBeet123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't know how tags work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is basically an explanation of how the Dreamon works on the server. It's also technically a prequel to my other story: "The end of an era"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This story is mostly for me to explain/get through my writer's block from my other story. Feel free to leave suggestions if you have ideas/theories!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was just Dream. Just a normal guy, playing in a world he claimed his own, nothing wrong. The Dreamon was there, but it wasn’t active. There were strange beings on his server, but he ignored them. They caused no harm. It was peaceful and though there was some bickering, it seemed natural to their species, so it was fine.</p><p>One day, more people came into the world. Their intentions were nice, but the Dreamon was sure it would cause serious conflict. They tried to separate themselves from the rest, claiming land and independence. The Dreamon, however, respected the green-clothed being that controlled the server. He would do just fine. The Dreamon could see dominance in the being, something that was crucial in maintaining control. It’s the thing the Dreamon loved most: control.</p><p>That’s why he became aggravated when his favourite green being didn’t immediately jump in. Instead, he just watched as the few others build their vehicle and brewed their potions. The Dreamon could see it was hurting the green man, though, and it hurt him too.</p><p>On one night when the green being was sat on top of a hill, staring at the half-assed country below, the Dreamon decided to take action. He floated over to the man, ready to finish the job.</p><p>“You…” he hissed in the green man’s ear. “Simple being. Reveal to me your name.” The man looked up, confused as to where the voice came from. He clearly wasn’t familiar with the entity at all.</p><p>“My- my name is Dream,” he spoke, a bit hesitant. This pleased the Dreamon greatly. He circled around the man, even though he knew the man wouldn’t be able to see him.</p><p>“We’re so alike, my friend,” the Dreamon kept hissing. “You and I, we can be one and the same. You don’t want this server to crumble, and neither do I. You struggle with control, but I never do. Let me help you. Together, you and I, we can be strong.”</p><p>“How could you help me?” Dream asked, not taking his eyes off the sight he saw in the distance. “Who are you?” </p><p>“Do you want control? Do you want my help?”<br/>
“I don’t know? I guess so?”<br/>
“Just say the words.”<br/>
“Okay? I want you to help me.”</p><p>That was all the Dreamon needed. As soon as Dream inhaled, he let himself get pulled in the stream of air, entering the man’s body. He felt himself get stronger as he materialised, claiming Dream’s body as his own. </p><p>“I will be here,” he whispered in Dream’s head. “I will support you when you need it, help you regain control.”</p><p>He then spawned in a netherite sword and placed it in Dream’s hand. The white letters of the nametag read a name Dream would never again forget.</p><p>“You can call me Nightmare.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>